Agasha Miyoshi
Agasha Miyoshi was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan. Temple of the Seven Dragons Miyoshi was an acolyte at the Temple of the Seven Dragons in the City of Remembrance. In 1167 she was given the honor of explaining the temple's history to the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei and Asahina Nizomi, shortly before the Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai and Kitsu Katsuko came to talk with them. She also saw how Tokei summoned Ryoken, the emissary of the Elemental Dragons. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman The Eighth Dragon This year Miyoshi wrote to the Council of Five in search of guidance. In the Temple of the Seven Dragons sudden and inexplicable appeared an eighth dragon on the mural that represented the known Dragons of Tengoku. The Council sent Isawa Sezaru's wife, Isawa Angai. In the temple they met Doji Reju's daughter, Mirumoto Ryosaki. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Quest Begins In 1168 the trio arrived to the West Hub Village, which Miyoshi sensed was linked to the new dragon in some way. In a tea house were ambushed, but they defeated the foes and brought information from the only survivor. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The assailants were members of the Sons of Shadow, a Ninube-aligned bandits. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Saving the Tsi family Later she assisted in the release of the Tsi Daimyo Tsi Zutaka from captivity in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. They found a Unicorn group led by Shinjo Shono that was fighting the remnants of the bandit gang, and aided them. Miyoshi sensed the Dragon entity nearby, but was only Isawa Angai who went to discover the existance of the Obsidian Dragon, twin of the Jade Dragon. The rest of the group aided in the defeat of the Ninube who were fighting the Jade Legions led by Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion. Enlightenment Communing with the great elemental dragons opened Miyoshi's mind, and she no longer saw the world in the same way as others. Test of Enlightenment Miyoshi went out to explore the Empire. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 47 In 1168 she was at Beiden when the Wanderer approached her. Miyoshi already knew he was the disguised Emperor in his quest for enlightenment. She told her experiences, hoping it could help him to reach what he was seeking. Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) Celestial Unrest In 1170, Miyoshi lost her ability to commune with the dragons. After fasting and purifying herself for several days, she was finally able to contact the Dragon of Thunder who informed her that the Jade Dragon and Obsidian Dragon were attempting to overthrow Lord Sun and Lady Moon. Scenes From the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Celestial Tournament announcement This year Miyoshi was present when other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Miyoshi disappeared from Toshi Ranbo, shaken by what she had seen, returning with a newfound connection to the Elemental Dragons. See also * Agasha Miyoshi/Meta External Links * Agasha Miyoshi (Web of Lies) * Agasha Miyoshi Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Enlightened Category:Phoenix Clan Members